


The fire reflected in her eyes!

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That light… It was their love… It was the fire reflected in her eyes!





	1. Chapter 1

Friday night… they put blankets and pillows on the floor close to the fireplace and they ordered pizza and always drank Melissa’s favorite red wine. It was their thing, they spent hours talking and watching movies, they love each other’s company.

It was a cold night and they were warm close to the fireplace and for a moment they were just enjoying the silence. Melissa was looking at the fire and she didn’t realize that Norman was looking at her, he was just fascinated, she looked like an angel with the light from the fire in her face, she was wearing a grey oversized sweatshirt and black leggings, and he couldn’t believe that a woman could look so sexy with that, she was just perfect and he couldn’t stop staring.

Melissa was lost in her thoughts, she was distance in that moment, but then she felt him looking at her and when she looked back he immediately looked away with a grin face.

 

What? – She said a little shy from the way she saw him staring at her.

Nothing… I was just thinking about doing something. – He said smiling at her.

Doing what? – She was feeling nervous now.

 

He started to get closer and she was looking at him with a weird look, she didn’t have a clue what he was thinking right now.

 

I was thinking about... – He put his hands on her waist and she shivered.

 

And then he started to tickle her sides and her tummy, she couldn’t take that and he knew it, she couldn’t stop laughing and moving.

 

Norman stop, I’m going to kill you. – She said breathless.

 

He didn’t stop, they were laughing like crazy people, and then they realize that she was lying on the blanket and he was on top of her, with his body between her legs. Instantly they stop laughing and he was hypnotized by her gorgeous eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other’s eyes, with so much desire that they didn’t know how they never even kissed before. Their faces were so close that Norman could feel her breathing, and she was breathing funny and she looked so nervous, he just wanted to kiss her, her lips were so pink. Melissa saw that he was looking at her lips now and she felt them go dry instantly, she ran her tongue over her lips and heard him groan. The moment he saw her wetting her lips he knew he couldn’t take it anymore, so he started to close the distance between them and he tasted her lips for the first time.

Melissa couldn’t believe that this was happening, she was afraid that this was going to ruin their friendship. But right now, she couldn’t think of anything, just this, just this moment, their first kiss.

Norman knew she would taste sweet and he wanted more, he wanted to feel her tongue. He started to lick her lips and she opened her mouth to give him what he wanted, the kiss started to get more passionate and he laid down his body on top of hers and in that moment, they moaned into each other’s mouth. All he could think about was how good she felt, she was in his arms kissing him and he wanted more.

 

What are we doing? – She asked breaking the kiss.

 

She looked so beautiful, she was flushed and her hair was a mess, she looked so fucking adorable and hot at the same time.

 

I don’t know, but I can’t resist you anymore. – He said breathless.

Do you want to stop? – He asked her caressing her cheek with his hand.

I… I don’t want to stop. – She said and she didn’t even recognize her own voice in that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

That was all he needed to hear, they started to kiss again really slow and Norman was moving his body against her now, he could feel her everywhere and he felt that it was really warm between her legs and that was driving him crazy. He took of her sweatshirt and he got paralyze for a second because she wasn’t wearing anything underneath and now he was staring at her boobs like a teenager, he realizes he was staring because she tried to cover herself with her arms. He grabbed her arms and put them above her head.

 

Don’t do that… they are so… fuck. – He said and sucked her left nipple.

Ohhhhh… don’t stop… please. – She said moaning loud.

They are round and full and your nipples are so pink and delicious. – He said while he sucked the other one and started to trust his hips against her.

Norman… Ohhh… Oh God. – She moaned his name while she grabbed his hair.

 

She took off his shirt and started to kiss his chest and he grabbed her hair really gentle. But he was getting impatient, he wanted to see her, all of her. He touched her leggings and looked at her.

 

Can I take this off? – He asked and she nodded with a shy smile.

 

He took of her leggings and underwear at the same time and then put his hands on her knees and opened her legs. She was lying there, all bare for him and he took his time to admire her. He knew she was gorgeous, but this was the first time he saw her like this and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she wasn’t just beautiful, she was a fucking goddess.

 

You’re so beautiful. – He said kissing her, and he really loved kissing her, she was so sweet.

 

When she put her hands on his waist and started to took off his jeans he gasped, she put his jeans and boxers down and she touched him, he moaned load in that moment, her hand felt so good, she was doing that looking at him and she licked her lips. He put his hand on her wrist to stop her when he realizes what she was going to do. She looked at him confused and he laid her down on the blanket again.

 

I didn’t even taste you yet... – He said and started to kiss her belly.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn’t get enough of her, her skin was so soft and her scent was addicted. He kissed and licked her belly and then he started to kiss her inner thighs. He was teasing her and he saw that she liked it, she was moaning softly and she had her eyes closed. He was getting close to where she wanted him, she could feel his breathing there, it was driving her crazy. He spread her out and he loved the way she was so pink and wet, her smell was making him mad.

Her whole body shivered when he started to lick her, it felt so good, too good, in that moment she knew that no one had made her feel this way. He wasn’t just licking, he was kissing her there and biting too, and she was loving everything. He wasn’t going to stop, he wanted to taste her essence. He put two fingers in her entrance and sucked her clit hard and she started to scream and then he shoves his fingers inside her and she came, and that was the most beautiful and erotic thing he ever seen. She was grabbing his hair to hold him there, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, her moans were loud, hearing her moan like that… God she was so hot.

 

Mel? Are you there? – He asked her smiling.

Humm… yeah. – She said looking at him with a shy smile on her lips.

Do you want more? – He asked while he laid down on top of her.

Because I do… do you feel it Mel? The way I want you? – He asked her and then he rubbed the tip of his dick on her center.

Ohhh… God Norman. – She said feeling dizzy.

Do you know why I’m so hard? – He asked moving against her.

Humm… why? – She asked moaning.

Because of your taste… the taste of your pussy. – He said in her ear.

You’re really sweet you know? All of you. – He whispered in her ear and started to push inside of her really slow.

You’re so fucking tight and warm… Oh shit… fuck Melissa. – He said moaning.

Norman… please move. I want more. – She said in his ear.


	5. Chapter 5

They started to move together, he was being so gentle with her, she was so lost in his eyes, in the way he was looking at her, that was when she realize, this wasn’t just a fuck, they were making love.

He couldn’t look away, in that moment looking at her eyes he swore that he could see through her, he could see her soul, her beautiful soul.

Melissa knew that she was in love with him, she knew that a long time ago, but right now she could see the same love in his eyes and in every touch, that she felt on her body.

 

Melissa… I… I… – He said while he gently cupped her breast and licked her rosy nipple.

I know… me too. – She said moaning and grabbed his hair lightly.

 

Their movements got more fast and their moans got louder. She scratched his back with her nails and he felt her come all over him, it was so fucking good that he couldn’t hold anymore, he came with her, moaning in her chest.

They stayed like that for minutes, just listening each other’s breathing. He could hear her heart beats, he didn’t want to let her go.

 

Norman… You mean the world to me. – She said and her eyes filled with tears.

You’re my world Mel… my whole world. – He said to her and he kissed her chest right above her heart.

 

Norman looked at her, he knew she was sleepy, he grabbed another blanket that was on the sofa and covered them. Right before she fell asleep, she was looking at the fireplace lost in thought, he could see a different brightness in her eyes, for a moment he was hypnotized by that light…

That light… It was their love… It was the fire reflected in her eyes!


End file.
